Footwear cushion and spring devices have been in use for years. Typically, footwear includes a rubber sole, a mid-sole attached to the rubber sole, and an upper. The upper is generally constructed of leather or similar material. Often, the mid-sole is generally constructed of a resilient foamed polyurethane type material for cushioning the user's feet during use. Some shoe brands include a pressurized pocket or coil springs located in the heel portion for providing increased cushioning during utilization.
In many cases, the designs of footwear do not provide the desired amount of cushioning and stability required for a high performance athletic shoe. In addition, conventional footwear typically does not provide an energy return system for increasing the overall efficiency of the shoe. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for increasing the overall performance of a shoe by increasing the stability, shock absorption, and efficiency of the footwear.